thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly
"Deadly" is Ro Ro's first time rapping in this song, as he usually leaves rapping up to Bitch Puddin', Mace, or Loveolas, but Bitch Puddin' as the B. Brothers usually only consists of Ro Ro, Jake, and B.P. Jalen Dubs and Jaylin Boatman also rap in this song and Jabari sings with his obnoxious singing. Lyrics ''1: Ro Ro Yo, I never fucked Dubs, but I fucked Jay. Eternal life, ha, kill Drake If I did, I send Chica on 'em, she'll make him suck her ass like a milkshake My man cummed, we just fucked, no one bitched about it except Puddin' Yeah, that was was a setup for a punch line on Bitch Puddin' Chica worries 'bout if her butt fake Worry 'bout her titties, fuck's sake These hoes are my sons, Puddin' and Jake plus eight When I walk in, don't be straight, I don't give a fuck if y'all was gay! Killin' with Sindel on her period is my idea of an up-date Fuck her one, fuck him too, dem titties, dat butt, too Kill all them black niggas who don't tell bitches what they up to Had to show my daughter what a dick was, her pussy where the clock was Tran bitches couldn't fuck me even if they name was fuck her Kahn bitches who I kill with, glad bitches I don't fuck with Dubs fucks with all chickens, last name don't have to be cut let Let that hoe in, like bad bitchin' And tell them hussies hoe-in', "don't fuck that bitch" Phabari Fuck every biatch and hoe in the sky She spurts in the air it just got in my eye Fucking them bad bitches in here tonight I won't know her name, it's just her and I All these black niggas deadly, bad bitches deadly Rich fuckers deadly, that dependent bitch is deadly Boss niggas deadly, fat bitches deadly I got my Kahn bitches here by my side, deadly 2: Jaylin I did fuck Ro because I was his man But when I wasn't I was first in line And the other day in the palace I thought hot damn I'll hit it for 5 Cause I do miss that R.O. I wish I could get him to come and blow My daughter was sitting down on that big butt But I couldn't look at the titties though Yeah, low key, Ro Ro blow me I been cummed that's why you like me, you know Who the fuck you wanna suck with besides me I mean, it doesn't take long me to pound that ass quietly I mean, Mace say I'm obsessed with Ro's ass and I agree! Yeah, I like Ro's butt BBW, yeah Want him to suck me dry and eat some lunch with 'em Yeah, a bitch that everybody else in the room is so in love with 'em Ass is on Kahn Palace and my dick on Oak tree just from touching it Oh, yeah, I'm the best in the realm when the prince fuck with you The killer hoes fuck with you The Kahn bitches doing makeup and hair fuck with you Oh, that because I believe in Ro and my dick stands for it And Ro Ro if you ever wanna fuck Just give me a heads up so I can cum for it (R.O. Love!) Phabari Fuck every biatch and hoe in the sky She spurts in the air it just got in my eye Fucking them bad bitches in here tonight I won't know her name, it's just her and I All these black niggas deadly, bad bitches deadly Rich fuckers deadly, that dependent bitch is deadly Boss niggas deadly, fat bitches deadly I got my Kahn bitches here by my side, deadly 3: Dubs I never fucked Ro, that's not fucked up If I did fuck I'd be fucked up Whoever is hittin' it is hittin' right Cause he act like he gettin' Jay tonight That's not another story, that's just Hellen Keller I piss greatness but it sure ain't yellow All my hoes say "Dubalicious" I like chicken, the holy pecker Calendar say I got chicken for days Bacon and ribs, those are my fat ass ways My bitches will suck me up, just have to wave They better not fuck with my chicken, chicken! Her titties so bright, I got pussy for shade Don't have no money? That's too bad, you gay! You tryna dis Dubs, I just might shoot Then you be shot up, you will die wondering I'm talking about killin' yo dumb ass with army guns So think about your fucking daughter's room Got two chicks with me, fucked up, they got bigger guns Ain't thinkin' 'bout your house or momma room Ro Ro is crazy, my nigga I am not lying, my nigga That's chicken talk, I can just eat it, my nigga Bitch take the "B" off Barbecue, my nigga For real, if she mouth off, I'll cum her face off Then she spurt, spurt, spurt then I take off, nigga Now you see me, nigga please don't! Like stupid bitches acting like dumb hoes 16 bitches, one Dubs dick 17 horny hoes means 34 titties My story is how I went from one whore to three So please, suck my dick to celebrate with me Phabari'' Fuck every biatch and hoe in the sky She spurts in the air it just got in my eye Fucking them bad bitches in here tonight I won't know her name, it's just her and I All these black niggas deadly, bad bitches deadly Rich fuckers deadly, that dependent bitch is deadly Boss niggas deadly, fat bitches deadly I got my Kahn bitches here by my side, deadly